Tessa
Tessa is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 4. Tessa was a very big personality who constantly kept the spectators entertained through her diary room. She was always letting us know how she felt in the game, who she trusted and also just random unrelated updates. Tessa's trust in the game was mainly given to Amelia, Alex and Sex. Although she tried to develop other bonds in the house, the rest of the houseguests viewed her as a trio with Amelia and Alex. This ultimately caused her to have a target on her back. During the double eviction, she was able to secure her spot in the game after being nominated by Matt by winning veto. However, she found herself on the block again next to her ally Alex. Unfortunately for her, Alex was seen as a weaker player and thus she was evicted. She became the third member of jury. Tessa was voted by the spectators to enter the VIP room. She decided to choose the description "share your ace" which granted her the Silver Power of Veto. This power allowed her to remove someone from the block, but she was not able to use it on herself. Because she was not on the block, and used her power on Alex, she was safe from being a renominee. However, her identity was revealed to the HOH as he tried to renominate her. Tessa returned in Big Brother 8. After being a big name from her original season Tessa was ready to return and make a mark in the game. Coming in, Tessa felt she did not have the best odds as she did not have the best relationship with the other houseguests. She left the server shortly after her season and did not get to know many of the alumni. She did however, have a good relationship with Joshua who was her number one ally in the game, their duo alliance was called Rush Hour��. Despite not knowing that many people, that didn’t stop Tessa from working her social game and building connections with other houseguests. She was keen on starting an all girl alliance after Meghan was evicted as she knew they were the minority in the house, which is what she did with Amanda and Skylar. She was in quite a few other alliances as well such as Nameless hoes which consisted of her, Aguy, NoAvi, Qngff, Skylar, Tanner, Walker and Whisk. In this alliance she a strong social relationship with Qngff and Walker, however, she felt Walker was too much of a threat and had strong relationships with a lot of people in the house. Because of this, she decided to plant seeds to Qngff about Walker’s game and how he is probably playing a lot of people. Qngff took the bait and decided to start spreading this around to other houseguests. Tessa continued to plant seeds and build relationships while allowing others to take the heat for it. When she won her first HOH, she decided to step into the spotlight and make a move. She nominated Walker and Romey with the intention of taking out Walker. Despite, Walker almost flipping the vote she was able to successfully accomplish what she wanted, Walker was evicted. This lead straight into a double eviction where her ally Joshua won HOH. Although she was excited to be safe, she felt Joshua made a dumb move in nominating NoAvi and Skylar, who she felt weren’t threats. In the end Skylar was evicted and she lost one of her alliance members. Romey won the following HOH and she thought she was a goner as she was next to Amanda. However, Gabe won POV and saved Amanda, thus resulting in her being on the block beside her number one ally, Joshua. Although she didn’t want to lose him, she did not want to leave and did her best to campaign. She ended up staying unanimously and won the following HOH. She felt Romey and Gabe were the biggest threats to her game and she decided to nominate both of them. She managed to pull out the POV win as well and secured her nominations. She ultimately did not have a preference on who left as she knew both were targeting her, Romey ended up being evicted. When Gabe ended up winning HOH she knew she was going to be nominated, however, she was able to win POV and guarantee her safety for another week. She won the following HOH, which ended up being an instant eviction. She not only guaranteed her spot in the final 5, but she was able to successfully get out Gabe who was actively after her. She knew she was in trouble when Whisk won HOH, he ended up nominating her next to Amanda her closest remaining ally. Unfortunately, Whisk was going through some personal matters and had to leave the game which cancelled the week. However, this meant that Tessa and Amanda could remain in the game. She won yet another competition and guaranteed herself a spot in the final 3. Amanda won POV and evicted Yag, meaning she had to compete against Amanda and King in the final HOH competition. She won Part 1, Amanda won Part 2 and it was up to part 3 to determine the final Head of Household. Unfortunately, Tessa could not secure the win and had to rely on Amanda to take her. She did her best to campaign and pitch why she should be taken, but ultimately Amanda felt she could not beat her. Tessa understood and would have done the same, she was evicted and was the final member of the jury. During finale night, Tessa was given the title of Discord’s Favourite Player for Season 8. Biography Player History - Big Brother 4 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Voting History HOH History References Category:Season 4 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:9th Place Category:Female Contestants Category:Catfishes Category:Season 8 Houseguests